Wings of the Forgotten
by ForgottenStorm87
Summary: On a lake long forgotten, hidden 'neath the moonlight, dwells a lady cursed under the moonlight awaiting her freedom by a vow of True Love and an evil sorcerer who will do everything in his power to keep her forever. Can love conquer all or will it be lost with the wings of the forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

[A.N.] Hello everyone! I welcome you and thank you for checking out my second attempt at a fairytale fanfic involving my most favorite GUndam Wing Couple! So far there are no warnings as i want you to read and enjoy and please let me know what you think! Your comments help more than you know, especially on these sort of fics. I hope to give you more romance in this one because i know Pure As Snow was lacking in that department(it's in revision) that being said, I hope you enjoy!

~Serene

* * *

Heero Yuy relished the thrill of the hunt. The sun was just right in the sky and the late spring weather was just warm enough without being overbearing. He never really hunted for sport; he would give his kills to the local village to help feed his people, a small act of charity compared to what they truly deserved. His father and mother, the king and queen, had been fair and just and the kingdom had prospered under their rule. Twelve years ago a blight had befallen most of the lands: the sun never shown as brightly and the crops never great and bountiful again. It was soon after that disaster had befallen the royal family taking the king and queen from the world and leaving behind the young prince to be raised by his father's trusted old friend Prime Minster J.

Life had been far from easy adapting to his role as the 'king to be'. J had had him train in all the forms of self-defense and weaponry to help ensure that he would be able to defend himself should someone try to end his life. It was against the old man's wishes that he go out and hunt on his own but he found that the more men he took with him on his hunting excursions, the harder it was to find any sizable game.

He had heard rumors of a large white stag, greater in size than any previously known. A beast that big, if it truly existed, would make a more than a decent contribution to the food supply of his town. He had made the necessary preparations, caused the necessary diversions, and made his way out of the palace grounds towards the forest where the beast had been rumored to run. However, hours had passed and it seemed that whatever blight affected the land extended deep into the population of the wildlife as well. He had yet to see a rabbit, let alone the great stag.

It was as he was about to turn back, however, that he caught his first glance of the beast, alabaster fur glinting in the fading light of day. It raised it great head, ten pointed rack and all and looked at him. Heero had never seen such a color blue: ice and snow incarnate. He grabbed his bow and an arrow from the quiver at his side. He knew it would probably take more than one shot to fell the beast if his aim wasn't true. He, however, was the greatest archer in the kingdom and thus relished the challenge. Upon his movement, however, the stag took off into a run, sprinting around the trees and through the brush: a white streak among the forest greenery. He continued to chase, making hurried shots that barely missed, each burying themselves deep into whatever was unfortunate enough to receive them. This animal was faster and seemed far smarter than any he had pursued before. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain shoot through his whole body, surging through him to his core. The last thing he saw before he collapsed was his horse galloping off into the darkness.

* * *

"Heero! Heero, buddy! Where are you?" Duo Maxwell, Captain of the Prince's personal guard called out urgently. "Oh man, If J finds out we let Heero go out alone again we're all toast."

"Speak for yourself, Maxwell. Some of us were at other more complicated guard posts yesterday." Wufei, Captain of the castle guard snapped. The two had been out looking for the Prince since his disappearance the day before.

"I just hope Quatre and Trowa have been able to keep Counselor J from figuring it out."

"Sure, Maxwell. The Prime Minister will definitely not notice that the crown prince has been missing for the last twenty-four hours."

"Hey, Heero's gone out hunting before!" Duo quipped back.

"If you would spend more time keeping track of Heero and less time fliriting with the maids, this wouldn't have happened. So, get your act together, quit whining. Keep your mouth shut and your eyes open." The only sound between the two men after that was the occasional disgruntled mumble from Duo.

* * *

Blindingpain surged through his body. He tried to move but his body refused to obey his instructions. His eyes seemed to be sealed shut for all his attempts to open failed. The last thing he remembered was hunting on the outskirts of his kingdom before a pain like he'd never felt before sent him reeling off his horse and his world went black.

"Is he alive?" He heard a female voice like liquid honey penetrate the darkness.

"Yes, his heart still beats, but his breathing is very shallow. We'd best leave him here." Another woman answered.

"I cannot simply abandon him. You know all too well there are creatures in these woods that would harm him."

"My lady, I beseech you. We have tarried here too long as it is. We have done all we can to make him comfortable."

"Sally," The voice from before was now more stern with an authority he almost felt. "I am staying. Return to the others and let them know I am fine and shall be there before the moon sets." There was a tense silence that followed.

"Very well, my lady, but please be careful. You know what HE will do if you are not there when he arrives."

He heard the second woman's footsteps retreat slowly and knew then that he was alone with this strange young woman. He felt what he guessed was a cool cloth press against his forehead and heard her humming, a sweet melodious sound that soothed him: the pain leaving his body with every wonderful note.

"I'm so sorry." He heard her say, though what exactly she was apologizing for he could only guess. If only… He felt his eyes opening slowly, soft moonlight illuminating his world. He saw her then, bathed in the silver glow on her honey colored hair atop a heart-shaped face that gave almost the illusion of a halo. Her lips, pink and supple were curved down out of concern. Soft, cerulean eyes the color of a sea before a storm stared down at him.

"You're awake." It was a simple statement, but the concern in her voice warmed him. This couldn't be real. SHE couldn't be real. Never before had he been so relaxed, so taken off guard. It was too good to be true; almost magical. That thought put him on alert. He jumped to his feet, pulled out his sword and stood ready.

"Who are you?" He demanded. His eyes locked with hers, midnight to sky blue, before letting her eyes examine her for any threat. Her dress, a simple blue gown that nearly matched her eyes draped down her slender form, clinging in the usual places. He saw no weapons on her, however.

She showed no sign fear, just confusion and-perhaps-even hurt.

"Who arranged this assassination attempt?" Being the crown prince and soon to be king of his land he had a lot of enemies and would-be pretenders to the throne that had tried to kill him ever since his parents died long ago.

"I assure you, I mean you no harm." Heero looked around for any trace of unwanted company. She had had someone with her earlier; reinforcements may be nearby. Female assassins were uncommon but not unheard of. She could have been sent to lure him into a false sense of security to help the others catch him unaware. The area around him, however, was far different from the rest of his land. The darkness shrouded the numerous trees that surrounded them like a cloak of shadows. Though the moon shone, it couldn't fully pierce the gloom.

"Where am I?" She paused as if in thought, began to speak and then paused again. What is she hiding?

"You are in a clearing near Silver Swan Lake. You are lucky that my friend and I found you when we did."

"Why?" He watched her carefully.

"There is little time to explain. You were unfortunate enough to run into one of the many magical traps that surround the lake. Luckily, it was one of the less harmful ones."

"If it's so dangerous, then why are you here?"

"I…" She started to say something but stopped, almost as if something were forcing her silence. "That doesn't matter. What's important is that you return to where you came from as soon as you can. Follow the path lined by the Silver Night flower. It will keep you free of the traps and lead you safely home." She turned from him then, and he felt his breath catch.

"Wait." She paused, her body rigid. "Tell me who you are." She looked at him from over her shoulder, a sadness in her eyes that struck him to his core.

"I am someone best left forgotten; that is all you need know." She paused again and reached out her hand. His horse, seemingly well taken care of, came towards her. "Here is your steed. The poor thing had been terrified by the trap, but otherwise unharmed."

"How-?" before he could get his question out, however, she turned away once more.

"Farewell." And just like that, she walked off into the woods, disappearing into the surrounding shadow.

* * *

"So, tell us Relena, was he as handsome as I've heard?"

"Yeah, was he tall dark and dreamy or light and steamy?" Two of the other girls teased her as she made her way back into the clearing. The mists above the lake were beginning to settle and the cool evening breeze did nothing to help the sour mood she already felt.

"Leave her alone Hilde. Honestly, Cathy, you should know better."

"Oh, come on Sally. It's the first man to enter this forest besides old Bird Brain that one of us has seen since our imprisonment here."

Relena continued to make her way over to her sleeping area. Each one of the girls had their own little pallet of soft blankets and fur, however, hers was the most luxurious if any of them could be called such. Sleeping in the ruins of the castle that lay beyond the lake was simply not an option; a painful reminder of what once had been that ever loomed in the background.

She sat down, trailing her fingers through the edge of the crystal, cool water and instantly, the chatter of the other girls ceased.

"Relena…?" Sally voiced softly.

"It was him, Sally."

"Who?"

"Heero…" The gasps of the other girls followed her statement.

"But… then… did you tell him? Does he know?"

"No…" Relena looked at her reflection. "The curse worked. He had no idea who I was."

"But—"

"It's okay, Hilde. I didn't expect him to. It's been twelve years… we've both changed so much that the curse wouldn't have had to work too hard." At that time, a cold wind blew across the clearing. A dark shadow blotted out the moonlight before descending upon them. The man-sized bird, no breed known to humankind, flapped it's wings to land just beyond he edge of the lake before a dark purple magic spiral enveloped it. When the glow faded, in place of the bird stood an older man in distinguished garb. Around his neck a dark purple amulet hung from a stand of silver links.

"Ah, Princess Relena… As radiant as the moonlight itself." Relena deliberately turned away from him. "Oh, now, is that the way to greet your lord and master?"

"I see only my jailer before me." She retorted.

"That's rather harsh, don't you think? I take care of you, keep the weather tolerable, the pests away, and you never go hungry. I am your provider and caretaker. You should show a little more gratitude. I even let your handmaidens remain here to keep you company."

"It matters not how many kindnesses you think you have given me, Duke Dermail. I will never give you what you seek. You may as well set us all free."

"And waste the effort I've put in all these years. I am a patient man, Relena. I can wait many more for you to change your mind." Relena rolled her eyes and stood in irritation, walking away from him.

"Why must you prolong the inevitable, my dear? Do you wish for yourself and your friends to continue to endure the same fate? How much longer will you keep me waiting?"

"The only one keeping you waiting, Dermail, is you. I have been more than clear on my answer. You just refuse to accept it."

"Don't test me, Princess."

"Or what? You'll destroy me as you did my entire life? You killed my family, ruined my kingdom and took from me everything I hold dear! There is little else you could do that I haven't wished on myself a million times!" The silence that followed was thick and deafening. She stared up into his eyes, a stand-off to beat them all.

"All I ask is that you be mine!"

"And the only answer you shall ever receive is the same as it has been these last twelve years! Never!" Dermail took a deep breath and released it in a growl. He shook visibly for a moment before coming to an eerie calm.

"I had hoped tonight would be the night that you would agree to be mine, but I see that you clearly need more time to consider my generous offer." He turned from her then and she felt as relieved as she did anguished. "I shall return once more on the night of the new moon. Perhaps by then you'll have come to your senses." Just like that, in a purple swirl of light, he changed and flew up into the sky, disappearing into the dark without a trace.

Relena fell to her knees and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as a sob.

"Relena…"

"I am alright, ladies… Please do not concern yourselves with me." Just as she said these words, a giant white stag emerged from the shadows. He approached her and she reached out her hand to him. He came and placed the tip on his nose in her palm. He hadn't killed her whole family, but he may as well have as the form of her approached. "Milliardo… I am so sorry." The cool blue eyes, the eyes of their father, stared back at her sympathetically. He made his way behind her and lay down on her pallet. She leaned back on him, tangling her fingers in his alabaster fur.

"Can you believe that buzzard? Night after night it's the same thing! He really doesn't know the word 'quit', does he?"

"Hilde, you're not helping." Sally responded.

"She has a point though. He's been asking Relena to marry him since she was barely old enough to wed."

"Be that as it may, she is obviously upset enough as it is. Let's leave her alone."

"But—" Sally glared at the two girls and both became silent and walked to their own beds. Relena sighed and buried her face within her brother's fur. It had been another depressing night, but at least something comforting became known. Heero was alive and had grown into quite a handsome man. That thought gave her enough comfort to close her eyes and relax for the first time in weeks. Sleep slowly took her away with the image of midnight blue eyes firm in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

[A.N.] Hello and welcome to the next chapter of my take on swan lake! (i rhymed! ^.^) anyway, here is the backstory. This is only a small chopped up bit of the actual happenstance, but here we go! So friends, enjoy!

~Serene

* * *

She ran through the garden, her bare feet squishing though the damp morning grass as she outran her pursuer. He wouldn't catch her this time. He was quick, but she could be just as much if not more so. On this, her twelfth birthday, her parents had decided to hold a ball in celebration of her official betrothal to the crown prince and heir of their neighboring kingdom: Heero Yuy. The two families had long been friends ensuring peace and prosperity with profitable trade and revenue. It only seemed natural when Queen Peacecraft birthed a little girl that she and the infant prince be set to wed one they both turned of age.

And so it was that, as they had so many times before, the young prince and princess found themselves in the middle of one of their childish games. Relena climbed up the tree, careful not to tear her borrowed tunic. She often dressed in boy clothes when playing outside, much to her mother's great displeasure. Still, a dress was hardly the appropriate attire for leaping about the garden like a gazelle.

Heero was, for all intents and purposes, her best friend. Being an excellent tracker and hunter even at twelve, it would take him no time at all to find her if she didn't move fast enough. She quite enjoyed the various times they would be brought together to play. Although, now that she was nearing "adulthood" as her mother had said, such games were surely soon to come to an end. She knew things were changing; she could see it in every look she received from the young men at court and the maids who tended to her dressing. For today, however, it didn't matter. Today it was just the two of them, playing in the garden as usual, laughing in innocent joy.

"I'm on to you, Relena!" the young prince called. "You can't escape me so just give up already!"

"Never!" she called back. She saw his shadow below the tree come to a halt and held her breath. The sounds of his feet crunching on the dryer earth beneath the shade of the great oak told of his nearness.

"Hiding in a tree again?" Heero called up.

"Only because I know how you hate to climb!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! You're afraid of heights and you know it!" Relena teased back.

"Oh yeah?" Heero grabbed the trunk of the tree and began to make his way up to her. She smiled and began to pick small apples off the nearby branch and throw them at his head one by one. "Hey! Cut it out!" He chided ad he made his way swiftly up to her side. "Looks like I win!"

"Very well, then. You found me. What is it you wish to claim for your reward? My new hair bow perhaps?" She teased. He raised a brow.

"I get brag rights."

"Oh, big deal. Hail Heero Yuy; King of the tree climbers!" She laughed. He reached over and poked her in the side, eliciting a small laugh. "I wish it could always be this way."

"Can't it?"

"No…" Her voice saddened. "Mother said that after today everything is going to change.

"Why?"

"She says it's time for me to take being a princess seriously because I am becoming a young lady."

"You're just a girl."

"Maybe to you, but not to the kingdom."

"I don't see any difference. You're still my Relena." His Relena. He had called her that from the moment he could talk. She was laced in his arms at the young age of three and told that they were to be friends.

"Am I?" She paused and rolled an apple between her palms. He surprised her then by putting his hand on hers and looking into her eyes.

"Whatever changes are coming our way, you won't have to handle them alone. I'll be right here to protect you." She smiled.

"Let's make a promise then, to be together, forever, no matter what comes our way." He nodded and the faced each other, locking hands. "I Relena Peacecraft, promise to be forever your Relena."

"And I, Heero Yuy, promise to be forever, your Heero." Leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers and slowly, they fell asleep like that. For those few precious moments no one else existed. It was just the two of them in their tree.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and Relena found herself growing father and farther away from Heero. an evil laugh echoed through what once was the castle garden. The black void grew deeper and darker, and the distance grew more and more. Heero called out for her but as the distance grew, the harder it was to hear him. Relena stood, legs suddenly frozen in place. She could only look on in horror as Heero; her best friend, her soul mate, slowly turned to stone.

"NO!" Relena called out. "Heeeeeeeroooooo!"

* * *

Relena woke up with a start. The nightmarish memory plagued her whenever she dared try and let herself relax. It seemed as though Dermail wished to torment her even in her dreams. The sun had not yet come up, but its golden rays, barely visible beyond the gloom of the forest, were beginning to peak through.

"Are you alright, Relena?" Catherine asked. She looked up to see the concerned faces of her friends staring at her.

"I am fine. It was only a night terror."

"It was about that night, wasn't it?" Relena didn't need to answer them; they knew.

"Do not trouble yourselves over it. We have a whole month before Dermail returns. We should try our best to enjoy it."

"Not likely. I hate water! I hate swimming and this curse we're under combines those two things in the worst way."

"It could be worse," Catherine teased.

"Ladies, please. The sun is rising; we must go to the lake." Relena chided. They all became silent, a solemn resolve in their eyes. They followed her, each falling in behind her in a V-like formation. As the sun's golden glow illuminated the clearing and graced their skin, the dark magic swirled around them. Where once five young women proudly stood, now five swans swam together, their heads hung low in resignation.


	3. Chapter 3

[A.N.] Hello! I'm so sorry for my long absence. I have just gotten a new job and returned from a long trip literally on the other side of the country to witness a friend's wedding! Anyway, I promise I will be posting more often! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!

~Serene

* * *

The morning dew was still thick on the foliage and the sun had just begun to rise over the horizon. The castle was beginning to wake up as fires were stoked, linens were cleaned and shaken and the servants bustled about in their daily shores. The stable hands saw him take the horse from its paddock but dared not say anything to try and stop him. It was the perfect time to sneak away and he was going to do exactly that.

Heero saddled his horse and loaded his quiver. He was going back to that strange forest. That white stag was just too good a prize to pass up. An animal that size would be more than enough of a meal for the local villages; but more than that, there was something almost mystic about it. No beast he'd ever seen had been that big or that smart showing almost a human intelligence. That whole forest was teeming with mystery and it was highly possible the whole place was enchanted. He was never one to let curiosity control him but there were too many unknowns and unanswered questions for him to leave it alone. On top of all that, there was that woman. There was something about that her; something familiar. He looped his bow into its saddle holster and tied his sword-belt around his waist. He had to know.

"Where do you think you're going, buddy?" Duo said, standing in front of the stable entrance.

"I'm going out hunting again."

"Oh no you're not, pally-boy! I had a hell of a time covering for you last time and I ain't doing it again, got it?" The braided man grabbed the other side of the horse's reigns.

"Then don't."

"Sheesh, some gratitude I get." The braided man walked closer and Heero did his best to ignore him. "Look bud, you've barely been back a week! You can't go out on another sudden mystery trip. J will kill me!"

"Then come with me. You're my body guard. He can't punish you for doing your job."

"Geeze, what happened out there? I know you hate it when your intended kill gets away, but it seems like there's more to it." Duo said, beginning to undo the saddle buckle.

"Mind your own business or come along with me and find out for yourself. I don't have time to try and justify myself to you." Heero took the buckle from his friend and began to lace up the belt again.

"Not so fast, you're highness." The voice of his mentor stopped him. The old man approached, the sound of his wooden leg and crutch rhythmically hitting as he did so. "You are not venturing off again any time soon."

"With all due respect, Prime Minister, I will do as I please."

"Oh really? Well, in all due respect, my boy, I highly doubt you know what you truly want to do."

"Your concern is noted."

"You are not in the right state of mind to be off on your own."

"You know nothing of my mind."

"You did not hear a noisy old man such as myself approach. Your mind is clouded by an unspoken issue. I thought I taught you better than that."

Heero paused. J had a point. J had been the father he had needed after his parents were stolen from him by death's icy hands. All that he had become, in most ways, he owed solely to this man. That being said, his mentor truly only had his best interests at heart. If he were to run off as he currently was, he might as well paste a target on his forehead for the man assassins that waited to claim the prize. Reluctantly, Heero removed his saddlebag and weapon and lead his horse back into its paddock.

"Please understand, Heero. Your parents entrusted me with your well-being and you have become the son I never had. I have worked long and hard to ensure not only that you can protect yourself, but that you can also protect your kingdom. You will one day soon be a great king but only if you live to see your coronation." Heero almost winced. There was no malice in this reprimand, but it did make him feel like a child again. J sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come inside, eat, and we will discuss the coming annual ball." Heero felt himself stifle a groan. The annual ball was held as a way for the kingdoms to gather and celebrate their mutual peace agreements. This year it was to be held at his kingdom in honor of his coming of age for the coronation. Since the two events were scheduled so closely it was easier for the guests to arrive for the two at the same time.

As he followed the old man in, his braided friend fell in behind him.

"Sheesh buddy, the way you were acting I'd say someone bewitched you or something." Heero paused. Bewitched? Perhaps he had been. The girl had been rather strange, if she had existed at all. Still, his desire to confirm that last bit burned in his mind as hotly as it did in his chest.

* * *

The moonlit mist hung just above the clearing in a magically induced suspension. The ivory glow did little to raise the spirits of the various maidens; one in particular. Relena ran her fingers absentmindedly across the surface of the lake. Try as she might, she could not keep her heart from stirring with a glimmer of hope.

Heero had found her. He was alive. This revelation, however, proved more of a problem than a solution. Part of her wished to run to him; to try and get him to remember the friendship they once had and ask for his aid in defeating Dermail. However, logic told her that the folly of such a thought process would most likely result in abysmal failure and- most probably- Heero's death. She didn't care what Dermail did to her; if he wanted her dead she'd gladly prefer that to the alternative. However, she refused to let her enchanted incarceration result in anyone's demise but her own.

"Well, Miss Relena, you have been many things, but a daydreamer was hardly one of them." The voice from behind her was as soft as velvet-covered steel and just as misleading.

"What do you want, Dorothy?"

"Such a tone, Relena. Are we not friends?"

"You know full well the answer to that." Relena stood and brushed the grass off of her dress.

"Oh, come now. After all this time and all the care I have given you and your feathered flock, you act so scornful?"

"Get to the point of your visit, Dorothy. I am in no mood for your games." The older woman's face fell into a mock pout.

"Miss Relena, you wound me." She laughed and fluffed her long pale hair out with her hand. Relena offered only a glare in response. "Very well," She began again. "My grandfather has decided I shall become his own personal watch dog over his precious pets. You'll be seeing far much more of me from now on."

"Oh joy." Relena heard Hilde say.

"Oh, come now! This will give us time to do some actual bonding! We can do each other's hair and gossip about boys!" She paused. "Well. I can gossip about boys. You'll just have to listen of course." Relena rolled her eyes and tried again to walk away.

"Leave her alone, Dorothy. Honestly, don't you have anything else you can be doing besides harassing her?" Catherine snapped at their unwanted visitor.

"What's a bit of pestering between friends?"

"Since when are you her friend?" Sally quipped.

"Oh, now that's just mean. Honestly, I don't know why you resent me so." Dorothy fake-pouted.

"Gee, let me think, could it be because you helped your twisted grandfather lure us here and sat back and watched while he ruined our lives? Or maybe it's the fact that you attempt to heard us like sheep while your dear old grandfather is away?"

"I rather thought I was helping you by keeping watch over you. After all, who else would be able to keep you safe from the outside world?"

Hilde lurched forward as if to strangle the older woman, but Relena placed a calming hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop.

"What is it you really want, Dorothy?"

"Well, so much for idle chit-chat." She waved her hand and a comfortable chair appeared behind her. She smoothed out her skirt and sat down, crossed her ankles and smiled. "The warning charms on the forest were broken by an intruder last night the other day and for some reason the victim neither died as they should have, nor revealed themselves to me when I tried to invoke the image." She paused, eyes cold as steel and just as grey locked with Relena's. "What I want to know is: who was he and why can I not find out by my own devices?" Relena held her gaze and stood her ground. She refused to be intimidated.

"He was a hunter who lost his way. He did not die because he merely grazed the charmed barrier. He left soon after, none the wiser." She answered with all the power and authority of a true queen.

"That still doesn't answer my other question. Why can I not see him?" The staring contest continued.

"Perhaps your magic isn't as strong as you would wish it to be." A storm evolved inside the grey depths of the older girl's eyes. She made a small move as if to retaliate to the underhanded insult, but paused and just as quickly, composed herself.

"You are fortunate my grandfather sees such value in you, Miss Relena. It is the reason I still relentlessly hope that you and I can one day become good friends." With those words, she disappeared in a cloud of swirling smoke.

"Wow, Lena! You really ruffled her feathers!" Hilde laughed.

"Indeed, well done!" Catherine cheered.

"I'm glad for your support but this is serious. Dorothy won't stop until she finds out what exactly happened out here. I know we have neither seen the last of her nor heard the last of this." Her comment was received with silence. Dorothy was not one to be trifled with. Her power rivaled that of her grandfather and if angered she could make their lives even more miserable. And, should she choose to tell Dermail about their visitor, things could become truly troublesome.

"Yeah, you're right." Sally agreed.

"Why do you suppose she couldn't see who it was?" Relena paused. She truly had no idea. Only a powerful magic could have protected Heero from the sight spell. It was possible that his court sorcerer had figured out how to protect him from such things but the likelihood was lim. Whatever the case, Dorothy would be back.

"I don't know, Cathy, but we must make sure she never finds out an answer to either of her questions. For his sake as much as ours."


	4. Chapter 4

[A.N.] Hello and welcome to the next chapter of WOTF. I hope you are enjoying my adaptation of Swan Lake. it isn't easy trying to figure out how to keep to the tale and to do justice to our much-beloved characters. I don't own them, but I do, have and always will, love them! ENJOY!

~Serene

* * *

Heero stood still on a mirrored platform while the master tailor measured him for his royal garments that J had insisted would be needed for the ball. He sighed as the tailor hummed and "tsked" at various points. He could hear duo snickering followed by a groan of pain as-most likely-a result of Wufei hitting him.

"So Heero, do you think you might try and sweep one of the lucky ladies off their feet? Word around town is that you've been said to be the most desirable catch on the bachelor market."

"They're not going to haggle for him, idiot." Wufei chided, although it was quite an accurate description of the goings on of such occasions. Men and women of high social standing often were looked at as prized catches, rather than human beings and Heero loved to hunt, not be hunted. At every gala since he came of a marrying age, he had felt like a prized trout being hung up for judging at the local game tournaments.

"Mr. Maxwell does have a point, my boy. Once you have been crowned, the kingdoms will expect you to take a bride. I suggest you not only resign yourself to that fact, but that you begin to consider your options before they begin to circle you." Heero tensed his posture in mild annoyance and as he did so, he fidgeted; an act that resulted in more random noises from the tailor.

"The last thing on my mind is matrimony. There are far more important things to take care of like this strange famine that is plaguing my land." Heero argued back. For some reason the thought of the famine brought that mysterious forest to mind and with it, a pair of gentle aqua eyes.

"Your concern for the kingdom is not only warranted but also admirable. At least we know your priorities aren't too upset! If only we could get you to go on less hunting expeditions and to more meetings." J teased. Heero was not amused. He had the strangest feeling that something unnatural was going on, something dark and it had to do with that woman.

When the fitting was over, He wasted no time in ducking out back to the stables. He had to investigate further. Something told him he had to return to that forest and see that woman again. He saddled his horse with all the necessary provisions and made sure no one was watching before mounting his steed and clicking to him to signal their advance. The pounding of the hooves against the cobbles of the courtyard echoed loudly after him.

* * *

Relena shook off the last of the spell, her body complaining of the residual muscle pain. No matter how many times the transformation forced itself onto her, it never got any easier. She looked over her ivory feathers, using her bill to smooth and ruffling that might add to her discomfort. The other maidens in the same form flocked to her, paddling their way through the water. Communication between each other in this form was much harder, depending more on body language than audible sounds. Each swan looked almost the same, but their eyes told her who they were.

The only thing she knew that set her apat from the others, besides her eyes was the golden strip that ran from her bill down her neck to the shoulder blades between her wings. Dorothy jokingly referred to it as her "crown", mocking her about her former position as Princess. She felt herself sigh inwardly. The day would be the same as every other so far. She'd swim with the others until sundown, transform back into a human, and then wait until sun up to turn back into the swan.

Sally swam over and ducked her head down, bowing to her. Relena wasted no time in using her own head to raise Sally's.

She had never liked her friends bowing to her as a human and their decision to show deference as swans was just as uncomfortable. It could, perhaps be an animalistic thing; a subordinate showing the "alpha" due respect, but she was hardly willing to let such instincts control them. She had read once, somewhere animal morphing spells could-in time-cause the person to become more animal than human over prolonged exposure to it. Sometimes she wondered if that would ever happen to her, but somehow she doubted Dermail would risk losing her to such a thing. Then again, marriage traditionally didn't really need the Bride's consent. It made her wonder why Dermail bothered asking in the first place.

She looked up to the sky and felt the breeze rustling across her top feathers. It was going to be a beautiful day. Dermail hated it when they'd wander anywhere, even though they stayed within the boundaries of the forest. It was a giant, wooded prison and she was tired of merely sitting in it. Deciding it was time for a change: she spread her wings and began to flap. Her attendees squawked in protest, trying to get her to reconsider. If Dorothy or her grandfather were to see her it could have less than desirable consequences. She didn't care. He could do as he wished, but she was going to have the first taste of the closest thing to freedom she'd had in years.

As she took to the skies, she remembered the first time she had tried to fly free. The forest boundaries had been spelled to keep them in and outsiders out. The spell had hit her like lightning, her body seizing with pain so sharp her vision went black. She remembered feeling herself falling; spiraling towards the ground. Only the magic force that protects them from harm stopped her from crashing onto the hard ground below. She had learned her lesson: mapped out the boundaries in detail, committing them to memory. She would fly as far as she could keeping within the parameters. Still, some freedom above the clouds would be good to sooth her troubled heart. Perhaps, it my even help her forget the longing for her childhood sweetheart. With that thought, she flew as high as she could, letting the rays of the sun warm her feathers, if not her spirit.

* * *

Heero approached the forest with caution. Not matter how bright the sun above, it seemed to do nothing to brighten the forest in front of him. He pulled on the reigns and signaled for the horse to halt. He glanced around, getting a feeling for his surroundings when the sun glinted off of something over him, drawing his eyes.

A swan, one like he'd never seen before, flew above the forest, and even from this distance he could see the golden streak down its neck. Such a best had to be yet another part of the enchantment much like the giant white stag. He had to investigate; he had to know who or what was causing these strange beasts to appear and if there was a connection to his kingdom's plight. Perhaps that woman was still there. If so, he planned to get answers, no matter the cost. He paused at the entrance to the forest, the woman's words about the flowers coming to mind. He looked for those same flowers and found them after thoroughly searching.

Deciding to walk for less of a chance of endangering his horse, he led him by the reigns and spent all his time looking up for the swan and looking down at the flowers. He remembered the result of stepping on the wrong side of the boundaries; it wasn't an experience he cared to repeat. Still, the idea of seeing that woman again made something inside him stir. She was familiar to him: a spirit from a dream? Perhaps she was a forest sprite sent to help those unfortunate enough to stumble into the forest's traps or a succubus sent to trap unsuspecting hunters. Either way, he wouldn't be detoured.

Finally, the endless tree-lined trail gave way to an opening. A clearing stretched out before him in an almost perfect circle. In the middle of the greenery, a large lake shone in the waning sunlight. Around the reeds and cattails living in the pond, five swans dotted the tranquil water; ornaments on a pond clear as liquid glass. This had to be the home of that golden-striped swan. Deciding it best not to risk spooking the majestic birds, he laid back in the forest, keeping his eyes on the horizon for the arrival of his previous quarry.

As the sun made its way fully behind the trees, at last his patience was rewarded. The swan flew back into the glade and swooped down slowly, gliding down to the water's surface gracefully. Even the splashing of the water as it touched her feathers was elegant. He could tell by the reaction of the other swans that this one was their leader. He observed them from his place behind the trees, watching as each swan greeted their leader in turn before they all swam to the shore and walked to the water's edge.

Almost as soon as the last of the swans reached the shoreline, an ethereal light began to surround them, glowing so bright that Heero had to shade his eyes against it. When the light finally faded, where the swans once stood were four beautiful young women; the one he met the other day, however, stood where their leader had. She was the golden-striped swan. The mere revelation of such a seemingly impossible fact made him mentally smack himself. If he hadn't witnessed it with his own eyes, he never would have believed it. As if on their own accord, his feet began to step towards them, suddenly, Heero found himself knocked to the ground, his horse reared up and made as if to run. Heero felt the hot breath od the giant white stag against his skin before he even glanced up.

Heero felt his way around his belt for his sword, but his position on the ground made pulling it out impossible. Reaching instead for his hunting knife, he made to strike out at the beast, but it reared up and stamped it's hooves mere inches from his hand.

"Milliardo!" The panicked voice of the blonde woman pieced the silence. "Stop!" As if controlled by her words, the white beast paused and snorted at him a few times before backing up. The woman was now beside it, running her hand gently down its neck.

"It's you." Heero heard himself say. The reproachful look on her face made him pause.

"I told you not to return here." She chastised him. He suddenly felt like a little boy that disobeyed his mother. "Milliardo could have killed you; and he is the least of the things in this forest you should worry about." Heero took this moment to help himself up off of the ground and try to sooth his horse.

"Milliardo? Is this stag your pet?" She bristled at his words.

"If you must know anything about him, he is our guardian. He tries to protect us from anyone who might try to do us harm"

"I'm beginning to see that." Remembering his manners, Heero bowed to her. "My name is Heero Yuy; crown prince of the neighboring kingdom. I thank you for saving my life, this time and the last." The woman smiled at his gesture for just a moment before it vanished. Heero instantly found himself wanting her to smile again.

"You gratitude is accepted but would hardly be necessary if you had only listened to me."

"You know, the courteous thing to do when someone introduces themselves is to offer an introduction in return."

"There is no time for such things. You must return to where you came from. I do not wish to see you harmed bu if you stay here than it will be inevitable."

"And just what is it that threatens my life, my lady? Are you suggesting you would do me harm? I hardly think you would have saved me if such was the case."

"Still so stubborn." He heard her mumble. Still?

"Please, tell me who you are and what this forest is. There is a dark magic surrounding it and it's polluting my kingdom. People are dying of hunger because of a strange famine and I think it has something to do with this forest!" The woman paused then, a deep sadness swirling through her aqua orbs. She was a complete mystery to him and yet there was something so familiar about her.

"I am sorry. I wish I could give you the answers you seek."

"Can't you?" She sighed.

"Follow me." Heero did as instructed as the woman lead him over to the side of the lake. "This forest is enchanted, as are the areas just around it. I cannot tell you why or how but I can tell you that no good will ever come of it."

"And you and the other maidens? What of them?"

"That, too, is something I cannot speak of."

"Part of the enchantment?" Heero guessed. The resigned look in her eyes was his answer. "You turn into swans because someone or something placed a curse on you and this entire land?" Again, she could only give him the tiniest hint of a nod. The other maidens approached them as they neared the lake.

"I see you didn't take Relena's warning seriously." He recognized this voice as the other woman who had tended him when he first wandered into the trap.

"So, your name is Relena." Relena stiffened and gave the older woman a reproachful look.

"My apologies." The woman with light brown spiraled hair said.

"It's alright, Sally. He would have found out sooner or later." The sound of her name brought a small pain to the back of his head: the feeling of Deja vu without any memory for warning.

"Prince Heero, this is Sally. The brunette with the curly hair is Catherine and the woman with the short dark hair is Hilde."

"Ladies." Heero offered them a slight bow of his head. "I am sorry to have intruded on your solitude, but I have questions that must be answered."

"I'm afraid Relena is right, your highness. We cannot speak of anything you might inquire about. You will find no answers here." Heero glanced back and forth from the women to Relena and then to the stag who had refused to leave them unattended.

"Tell me what you can, then. I have resources at home that could prove useful with the right clues to point the way."

"We shall try." Relena said. "However, we cannot guarantee that you will discover anything more informative than you already have."

"Come, ladies, let us leave Relena and her royal visitor to their game of twenty questions." Catherine directed. He watched an almost panicked look pass through Relena's eyes and the other women nodded in agreement. He smirked at their guile. They were trying to set something up.

The silence between the two as they were left by themselves was deafening. Heero cleared his throat and Relena shifted from one foot to the other. He felt like a young boy again flirting with his first crush and having no idea what to say. She began to walk slowly along the shoreline and he followed suit, taking strides at her side.

"How long have you been imprisoned here?"

"Imprisoned is certainly the correct word." Relena said, as if dodging his question.

"I saw you flying earlier. Does the spell stretch even above the forest?" Heero inquired.

"I can fly as high as my wings will allow me and as far as the boundaries will permit."

"I see." Heero paused again. It was hard to figure this woman out. All of the women he'd met in court around her age were gibbering, gossiping fortune hunters if they were of noble birth and his servant girls hardly ever looked at him, let alone said anything to him besides the usual. "What is it like, being a bird for half of the day?" She paused then, mid-step and looked around as if in thought.

"It's strange. It's like your seeing as clearly as ever, but yet your mind is in a fog. You focus on survival, on warmth and on food, but you still know who you are and that you are not a bird."

"Does it hurt?" She nodded. He could imagine the transformation did have its physical draw-backs. He hated the thought of her enduring such pain twice a day every day for an untold amount of years. The more he asked her about the spell the more she seemed to begin to close up. There was a great despair in her eyes that filtered into her voice. Deciding information could wait until later, he changed the subject.

"Do you like to read?" This question brought some light back into her eyes and a conversation began about the various books she had enjoyed in the past and the subject matter that she enjoyed. Every now and again she would laugh at one of his comments and it was a sound that for some reason warmed him in a way he hadn't felt in years. For the first time I a while he forgot about the upcoming coronation, the ball and his princely duties and allowed himself to be lost in her voice until the morning light began to rise above the horizon. She made her way to the lake, him close behind.

"It's time." She said sadly and the look in her eyes sent a sharp pain into his chest.

"I promise I will find a way to break this curse. I will find a way to set you and all of your ladies free, on my honor." Her eyes softened at him and he waited for the warning or the reproach to try and keep him away. None came.

"I believe in you." She said softly just as the light of the spell began to glow again. As the sun finally made its way over the trees, man and swan stared into each other's eyes with a message that spoke louder than any words. She did believe in him and he would do all in his power to live up to her belief. He mounted his horse and turned it towards the path out of the woods. With one last look at the lady swan, he tipped his head to her and rode off towards home, promising to return, if only to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

[A.N.] Thank you so much for following this story! I'm having a real time of trying to keep true to all the elements that the story and the characters require but I'm finding it fascinating. I know Heero seems slightly OOC, but please remember he is not a perfect soldier in this universe and he had previous feelings for Relena that are becoming known after years of forced latency. That being said, I hope you enjoy this next installment and the next chapter following this should be out soon! Also, to read another story being written by myself and my dear friend, please look up **Shadow_Gals** and check out **Missing Links** and its sequel in the works called **Lethal Beauty**. They focus on the gaps in the series and two forgotten girls who helped shape the events of it behind the scenes. Anyway, thank you and enjoy and as always R &R as I love hearing from you!

~Serene

* * *

Heero returned again a few nights later and continued to do so as often as possible. It was hard for him to slip away, but he was adamant about uncovering the secret of the forest and all who dwelt within it. She looked forward to his visits, waiting eagerly for a chance to see him again. In truth, she should send him away; hide and discourage him from returning, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that his presence there was a danger to him, she selfishly wanted to see him again.

Most nights, he would walk by her side and ask her questions while basking in the light of the moon. Sometimes she would sit while he skipped stones across the water's surface without saying anything at all. Despite his ignorance of her true identity it was good to spend time with him again. It was times like this that she saw the boy she knew from so long ago instead of the hardened prince he'd been trained to be.

"I don't really want to be king."

"You never did." She muttered, deep in thought, running her fingers across the soft blades of grass.

"What did you say?" She froze, immediately aware of her unintentional slip. Thinking fast, she stood up and turned from him, avoiding his gaze.

"You just never seemed to me the type of man that ever did. You seem more like a free spirit." He studied her closely; she could feel his gaze burning into her back.

"I see." He walked towards her, his footsteps rustling the soft grass behind her. "Am I so transparent a man?" He paused and walked his way around her. "Or is there another possibility?"

"Like what?" She asked, continuing to walk away from him.

"Well," he began, "you could be a witch that has watched me from afar for years." He continued to follow her and she prayed silently that he would stop.

"A witch?" She almost laughed. Of course-given the circumstances-she couldn't really blame him for guessing that.

"It would explain the forest." He smiled. "Perhaps you bewitched this place and all who surround you to lure me in."

"And why, Pray tell, would I go to such lengths? Casting it on myself as well as my friends?"

"You have a point," He began, studying her. "Unless, you are originally a shape-shifter."

"Now, you are being ridiculous." She laughed.

"Ridiculous?" He prodded, walking behind her. "You transform into a swan in an enchanted forest and you think my thought of you being a shape-shifter is ridiculous."

"I suppose when you say it like that, my answer must be no." She laughed again. It felt good to laugh again and even better to see him smile. "I wish it could always be like this." She said sadly.

"Can't it?" She shook her head. "You could return with me to the castle; live in comfort as a human being for once."

"Yes, I'm sure that would work famously! I could build a nest up in the tower and every now and then the maids could throw crumbs for myself and my friends." She joked back.

"I'd have to make extra sure no one decided to make down-feather comforters." He smiled. She could get lost in his eyes, especially when he smiled. "Are you sure we've never met before?" He asked again. She paused.

"Of course we have." He looked at her, surprised. "I saved your life from the traps the day you hunted Milliardo, remember?" He almost scowled.

"I'm being serious." He said. "I feel unusually drawn to you and I don't know why. It's maddening." She continued to walk ahead of him, not giving him a chance to read anything from her, afraid of what he might see if he looked into her eyes. "You seem to have bewitched me." She turned at the sound of his voice.

"Heero…?" she could no longer find the words. She wanted to tell him; wanted to run into his arms and find comfort and reassurance in her first love. Yes, she had loved him then and she remained to do so.

"Who are you, Relena? Why does this feel so familiar?"

"It's nearly dawn. You should go." She tried to redirect the subject.

"Relena." He was in front of her now, his fingers gently lifting her chin. "Tell me, please." She felt the tears pricking her eyes. She looked down, but he held her chin gently in place.

"I can't." She pulled away from him. For the sake of her love of him, and for his own safety, she ran from him then, off to the far side of the lake. His calls to her echoed on the mists as the moon changed shifts with the sun.

Dorothy watched from her perch in the old oak tree as the princess ran from her young suitor, leaving him perplexed at the water's edge. She inwardly smirked. Her grandfather would be quite steamed if he knew that the prince from the past had found his childhood friend after all the time and effort he put into hiding all traces of his intended bride to be from the world. She wondered, briefly, if she should inform her grandfather of her findings but decided against it.

She loved a good game of intrigue as much as she did one of strategy. To watch the events that might unfold from such an interesting development could prove to be quite amusing. She hated it when things were too one-sided and until now her grandfather had had the advantage. Letting these little rendezvous continue was definitely the spark of conflict the scenario needed to stay interesting. Taking to wing, she flew off into the morning light, more excited than she had been since her grandfather first began his childish game with the princess.

* * *

Heero pounded the dummy with extra force, breaking off one of the arms and sending it sailing across the training room. He couldn't get her out of his mind; so many questions and the positively maddening lack of answers. He understood that there were some things she couldn't tell him. The part that upset him was her refusal to tell him what she could. She knew something about him; something that links them together but how and why?

"Geeze, buddy, you trying to murder the dummy, or what?" Heero turned suddenly and threw a punch at Duo stopping just short of the braided man's face.

Heero walked past his friend and grabbed his towel wiping off the copious amount of sweat he'd accumulated.

"What do you want?"

"That's a fine way to greet your best friend."

"Sorry." He grunted out.

"Yeah, sure." Duo mumbled. "J wants to see you. He's pissed about how often you've been disappearing." Heero rolled his eyes and continued walking towards his room. "Look, pal, everyone is beginning to worry about you. Hunting mythical beats and running off randomly to god knows where before anyone even can realize you've left."

"Is there a point to this rant?"

"Yeah. Whatever it is you've been doing, take me with you."

"No."

"You think I enjoy covering for you all day? I'm bored outta my skull here." Duo's pleas began to morph into whines. "Come on, please!"

"Fine, if it will get you to be silent for once."

"You won't regret this, pally-boy"

"Won't regret what?" Wufei asked from the doorway.

"Hey hey there Wu-Man!"

"Can it, Maxwell. What is going on here?"

"Duo asked Heero to take him with him the next time he decides to disappear." Trowa chimed in.

"How did you…?"

"I'm not deaf, Duo and I was here before Wufei." Duo lifted his hand up behind his neck and began to laugh nervously.

"Looks like the cat's outta the bag, Heero."

"If the braided idiot is going with you, I will as well. If there is any real danger you'll need someone along who can actually help." Wufei smirked.

"Hey!" Duo protested.

"I will go as well." Quatre said as he entered the room.

"Great. Why don't we invite J too?" Heero muttered. All four men stopped and stared at him. "You're all welcome to join me but if you breathe one word of this to anyone I will kill you."

"Somehow I don't doubt that given the mood you've been in." Duo quipped which earned him Heero's patented death-glare.

"If you go, you must follow my path exactly as I take it, understand." he was met with a chorus of nods. "We leave tomorrow evening just before dinner."

"Before? But I'll be hungry!" Duo groaned.

"You don't have to come."

"I guess I could stand to miss one meal." Heero shook his head as the group made a silent decision to of mutual comradery.


	6. Chapter 6

[A.N.] Thank you so much for the reviews! Your feedback encourages me to move forward! I am glad you seem to be enjoying this story as it unfolds. It's not easy to adapt a fairytale to the Gundam characters and vice-versa. Still, I will strive to give you the story you deserve and do justice to both of the wonderful worlds that I am combining! Enjoy!

~Serene

* * *

As the aroma of roast pork and potatoes coursed it way through the corridors, the five made their way to the stables where they saddled their horses and loaded their saddle bags as quickly as possible. Leading his four friends to the forest could possibly end up being a bad idea if not merely a difficult task. J might miss him slipping out, but the five of them would be more conspicuous.

They reached the edge of the forest just as the sun kissed the tops of the farthest trees. Heero urged his horse in front of theirs, turning a moment to give one warning to his friends.

"These blue flowers you see line the path we must follow. Do not stray from it, do not try to be funny or brave. You do not want to find out what happens when you venture beyond the floral boundary."

"I assume you are speaking from experience?" Trowa asked. Heero merely grunted his response and the nudged his horse into a walk, his friends following close behind. It was clear this would be a silent ride. Even Duo hadn't said a word since they ventured beyond the forest's edge.

He knew without looking that they were most likely entranced by what they could see: trailed of blue and silver lights blinking and glowing, floating and shifting. Purple flashes drew the eye to the many human-esque forms in the rocks and trees; faces frozen in time with looks of fear and pain. It was an eerie sight, one that had first distracted Heero but also helped him see the large stag that he'd followed.

After a small eternity, the brush and trees gave way to the familiar clearing. The swans were swimming toward the edge of the lake.

"Heero, bud, I like a jaunt through the forest as much as any other guy, but please don't tell me you brought us here to watch a group of birds?" Duo commented.

"Quiet." Heero told him. "Watch." As the light of the moon replaced that of the sun, the men were blinded by the golden light that shrouded the swans from sight. When the light finally faded and their eyes adjusted, they were stunned at the sight before them. Duo let out an appreciative whistle.

"I think I've just died and gone to heaven." Duo declared, rubbing his eyes. "Are they real?" But Heero hardly cared to listen to his friend. He was already making his way to Relena before Duo had said a word. :Looks like our prince is already well-acquainted with them." Duo said.

"Or at least one of them." Trowa added.

"Heero… What are you doing?" Relena's voice held a sense of panic that put him into high alert. "They shouldn't be here… and neither should you."

"They don't mean any of you harm." He stated just before seeing Duo approach one of the women out of the corner of his eye.

"It's not hard to us that I am concerned about." She stated this almost in anger.

"Relena…" He reached for her and she pulled away.

"Do you think this is a game? A joke? It isn't! You and now your friends are in very real danger!"

"From who and why? You ask me to leave but your eyes tell me stay. You tell me to forget you but your voice pleads for me to help you."

"No matter what you feel or think you feel or how badly you want to help me, there is nothing you can do and getting yourself killed isn't going to help anyone or do your kingdom any good." What did he feel? This whole situation had been confusing from the start. He had no idea why he was so drawn to her but he knew that something inside him was telling him to come back. For the first time since his parents died, he felt a feeling of peace and completion, but only when he was by her side.

"Wait a minute; did she say we're in danger?" Duo chirped in.

"Duo!" Quatre chastised the braided man.

"Relena, can't they stay, please? It's been so long since we've seen anyone. It would be wonderful to know what's going on out in the word." Heero watched Relena closely as she looked at her friends.

"How can I deny you such a small request when you have been all so good to stay by my side." She was met with smiles all around as the various women went to the men that intrigued them most. Some of the men waste no time showing the women their weapons. Duo, who had brought a box of sweets for whatever reason, decided to share with the women eliciting sounds of joy from the famished females.

"It seems the others are enjoying the extra company." Relena said thoughtfully. "It has been so long since they've had any interaction with anyone besides us. This will be good for them, even if you shouldn't have risked it."

"If I hadn't brought them they would have followed me and perhaps ran into whatever threat you are so afraid we'll run into."

"It's not just a threat." She stated. "If you are found here, any of you, you will be killed, or worse."

"Worse?"

"Believe me; after some of the things I have seen, death would be preferable to what could happen to you."

"You're talking about you, aren't you?" Heero realized this, and his blood ran cold. "Relena… you cannot mean you'd rather be dead?" She walked away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't be so concerned, Heero. I will not harm myself. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction."

"Him?" Heero picked up on that immediately. It was his first real clue as to who was behind her misery. "Who is he?"

"I didn't…" She paused. "I cannot tell you. I'm surprised I was able to even say that much." She sat down on one of the bench-like trunks of a nearby tree. He carefully sat next to her, afraid to spook her.

"You've told me some of what I've needed to know." Heero took her hand in his. "What does he want? Why did he do this?" She looked down and Heero decided to guess. "You can't tell me he wanted to have a pond full of pet swans?" His attempt to make her smile failed miserably. "Relena… is he… does he want to…?" His mind reeled with the possible fates that whoever this man was had for his her. The idea of any other man with his hands on his Relena made him boil with anger. He paused in shock. His Relena? Where did that come from? He barely knew her, didn't he? He wanted to help her, surely, but "his Relena?"

"It doesn't matter what he wants. What matters is that you stay safe. I don't care what happens to me as long as you remain safe and unharmed."

"Why are you so concerned for me?"

"Please, don't press any further."

"Relena…" Before he could ask another question, the sound of a bird screeching above broke the silence of the glade.

"Oh no! You have to leave." The fear in her voice made him reach for his sword.

"Relena…"

"Please, Heero, go!" He saw the fear reach her eyes and knew how important it was to her that he leave. He wondered, briefly what this creature meant for her and whether or not she was in any danger. Deciding he'd rather not take a chance, he whistled for the men.

"I'll return in two days. I promise." With that, he ran to his horse and mounted, pulling Duo by his braid away from on one of the women before they all finally rode off.

* * *

The large black swan landed in front of her after his departure and wasted no time turning into her true form. Relena felt her blood freeze in her veins.

"Well, well, he is quite the handsome one." She cooed. "Though, I must say, I think grandfather will be quite put out at his presence here." She took a moment to glance around. "Then again, I haven't had anyone to play with in such a long time."

"Dorothy!" She tried to keep her fear from showing; not fear of Dorothy but rather fear of what She may do or say to Heero-or worse- to her grandfather.

"He certainly would be fun to play with."

"You will not touch him!"

"Miss Relena! Could you not tell I was joking?"

"I am in no mood for your jokes, Dorothy. Please leave me alone."

"Relena, honestly, you seem to think that I only mean you harm when it's exactly the opposite." Dorothy softly stroked her eyebrows. "I want to help you."

"Help me? It was your grandfather that did this to me! To all of us!"

"Indeed, it was he who did this to you, not I. I am not to blame for your suffering."

"You didn't cast the spell but you've done nothing but watch and taunt us."

"I mean it, I want to help you and to prove it, I will tell you when my grandfather is planning on arriving to warn that prince of yours."

"Why would you agree to that? What do you hope to gain?"

"Would you believe I have decided to root for the underdog?"Relena narrowed her eyes. "Alright, I want some entertainment. I'm tired of grandfather's attitude and I would like nothing more than to see him lose for once. I am on your side now, Miss Relena; in fact, I'm your biggest fan." Relena stared at the taller woman dubiously. If what she said was true-if she could be trusted at all-then this could be the only possible way to see Heero and keep him safe too.

"Very well, Dorothy," She said, "I accept your offer of help."

"Excellent, Miss Relena, you truly are quite spectacular! I cannot wait to see what you do next!" Relena looked at the shocked faces of her friends as she made a deal with the young sorceress. She just hoped it wasn't as foolish of a choice as reason would have her to believe.


	7. Chapter 7

[A.N.] Thank you all for following this story! I hope you are still enjoying it! I am still trying to crank it out as fast as I can without rushing the story-line or ruining the flow. Any ideas on how to help it continue to flow better are welcome and you my P.M. me if you wish to convey them. As always, please enjoy!

~Serene

* * *

Relena felt the sun on her wings and embraced the feel of the wind as it coursed beneath her. The flash of dark feathers from the corner of her eye, however put a large damper on her moment of peace. Dermail had returned early and he was circling her, following her every move. If swans could groan in annoyance then she definitely would have. It was nearly sundown and she would have to land soon which meant the inevitable meeting with her captor and the same scene that played out each time he came.

Giving into her need to yield to the setting sun, she circled back to the lake and made her decent. He was waiting for her as she changed, the remnants of pain from the transformation had not finished coursing through her before he postured himself before her.

"Ah, my sweet Cygnet Princess, You look lovelier than the last time I saw you." She frowned and walked away from him, deliberately blowing off his compliment. "You never seem happy to see me."

"That proves you're not blind." She muttered.

"That one went straight to my heart." He feigned pain by raising his hand to his chest.

"You don't have a heart. If you had, I would have grown up with my parents instead of on this lake spending half of my life as a swan."

"Feistier than usual? What brought this spark of defiance on?" He inquired.

"You just will not stop, will you? No matter how often I say no you just won't quit!"

"All I want is to have you as my own."

:"Then why don't you?" She felt the familiar burn of tear pricking her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall; not in front of him. "You've taken everything else; why not force me if it's really that important?"

"I cannot."

"You mean I have found a limitation to your "amazing" power?" Relena knew she was walking a fine line, but she couldn't take it anymore. If he wanted to kill her she'd gladly welcome an end to the madness; a least Heero wouldn't be in danger anymore.

"I get the feeling you have come to resent me." Dermail said, walking up behind her. "Maybe we need to spend more time together; just you and me." She stiffened as he placed her hands on her hips and moved them slowly around to grasp in front of her stomach.

"Perhaps prolonged exposure to one another might help you realize how smart a decision it would be to agree to my terms." She felt his breath on her neck and suddenly had the urge to vomit. She felt his hands move up her sides, one staying on her abdomen as the fingers from his other hand raked through her hair and back and forth across her collar bone before stopping just below her breasts. After what seemed like a torturous eternity, he finally released her. He had never touched her before; not like that. He never dared do more than hold her hand and force a kiss on her knuckles. He was getting bolder and-perhaps-more desperate.

"I shall be returning every night from now until you decide to be mine. If for some reason I cannot be here, I shall send Dorothy as a reminder of my devotion. Someday soon you will come to accept me." He paused and looked her over once more and Relena felt his eyes undressing her as he did so. "As a reminder of who your true master is, I shall alter the spell for one week." She felt her body burn as a glow enveloped just her. "For the next week, starting tomorrow night, of course, You shall remain in the form of a swan." He paused dramatically before looking at her over his shoulder. "Just remember, the longer you resist it will only result in more and more suffering for those you hold dear." And with those words, he turned into his aviary form and flew out of sight.

Relena felt the strength drain from her legs, falling to her knees in the damp grass. She felt her chest constrict and her breathing come out in short rasps.

"Relena? Are you alright?" Sally asked; a question that was followed by being barraged by the other women with similar questions of concern.

"No…" Relena heard herself say. "I'm not…and I don't think I ever will be again."

* * *

Heero and crew entered the forest again together. It had been almost a week since they'd last snuck out and it was exhilarating to feel the freedom of the open air. Something was amiss, however. The magic that usually swirled and sparkled along the path we now almost non-existent. There was a heaviness and a stillness that sent a chill down his spine. There was something wrong with Relena. He spurred his horse forward, urging the distance between them to close.

"Heero, wait up, buddy!" Duo yelled after him, but he didn't heed the braided man's call. He could see the clearing. He barely reached the edge when he hopped off his horse and ran to the waterside. The maidens that dwelt in the forest with Relena were crowded in the same small area; a somber mood in the air.

"Where is she?" He heard himself say, his eyes frantically scanning his surroundings. The only answer he received was the movement of the women away from the single swan. Heero's heart ached: her head was tucked low into her wing, her small body shivering. "What happened here?"

"HE happened." Sally spoke up, anger and strain in her voice. There was only so much she was able to convey to him but what she could tell him made his blood boil. The thought of that man's hands on his Relena made him want to destroy something.

"Relena…" He started, he reached out his hand to her and touched her feathered flank. Instantly, he felt her tremors cease. "I'm sorry." She slowly raised her head to look at him, her eyes deep pools of despair. "I should have been here…" She shook her head adamantly.

"She says he would have killed you."

"You can understand her when she's in this form even if you are not?" the women nodded. "I don't know why he is doing this; causing you this pain, but from this moment on, I promise you will not have to deal with this alone." He paused, looking her in the eyes. "I will protect you." He pulled her into his lap and covered her with cloak allowing her to make herself as comfortable as she could. She was so small, so fragile, even in her human form that he instantly knew he always wanted to protect her.

"How sweet! So protective over her even when she's covered in feathers. It thrills me to see such dedication!" The voice was so sudden; malicious arsenic-laced honey; soft and feminine but dripping with danger. The woman he saw was just as deadly looking. Dressed in a black gown that hugged her curves, the neck scooped low to give a peak at her ample cleavage. Her chef-an sleeves matched the fabric that draped from her shoulders and hooked to it in the back. For all intents and purposes, and normal man would most likely throw himself at her feet. The one feature that stood out most, however, were her eyes: two silver orbs deep with mystery and topped by forked eyebrows. Altogether, she had a commanding and intimidating presence that would make any lesser man cower.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Calm down, Prince Paranoia. I won't hurt your little birdie. Quite the contrary. I admire Miss Relena."

"You know what's going on, don't you? You know how I can set her free."

"Yes and no." She began quizzically. "I know who and why but I do not know how."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my grandfather placed this spell on her over twelve years ago to counteract a prophesy he heard regarding his magic." She waved her hand a made a fancy seat appear, then arranged her dress before seating herself. "I, for one, think that worrying about some words uttered by a half-mad wizard centuries ago is a little ridiculous." He watched her reach up and stroke her eyebrow.

"Twelve years ago? She couldn't have been more than ten." He looked down at his feathered bundle. "What does he want?"

"He wants to marry her, of course." The matter-of-fact way she said it made him bristle. It was if she thought it should be common knowledge.

"How can I stop him?"

"It won't be as easy as that." She smiled and waved her hand, making a china tea cup appear in her hand with a small spoon. She gave it a brief stir before taking a small sip. "Oh, how rude of me. Would you like some refreshment?" Heero glared at her. "Oh, very well then, I'll tell you what I can of what you need to know and if I find out more I will tip you off accordingly."

"Why should I trust you?"

"A well deserved question, my dear Heero, and forgive me for answering a question with a question but," she paused and stroked her eyebrow, "what choice do you have?" Heero considered her words carefully. She had a point.

"Tell me what you know." He watched as her eyes lit with excitement.

"Splendid!" She clasped her hands together. The story is this: my grandfather heard of a prophesy where a girl would be born that was the embodiment of pure white magic. He waited until the day she was born and then cursed her and her whole kingdom until she agreed to marry him. I guess it must have something to do with how he can protect his own magic but I cannot be certain."

"How do I stop him? How do I break this spell?"

"That's the part I cannot tell you. Not because I want to be difficult, but rather because I truly do not know."

"So I just have to figure it out?"

"I suppose that's your only option, isn't it?" Heero paused in thought. How could he possibly hope to find the cure for the curse when he knew nothing about magic? As if sensing his thoughts, she smiled and waved her hand again. A book floated in front of him for a moment before floating slowly to the ground.

"This is one of my grandfather's spell books. It might have what you're looking for, or-at the very least-clues to lead you to where you can find your answers." She stood up then and smoothed her dress before making everything she'd magicked for herself disappear. "Now, I really must be going. I suggest you do not return for at least two weeks. She'll be a swan for the next six nights and my grandfather is bound to be back soon after. On the bright side, you will have time to search for your answers." She smirked. Before he could ask her anything else, she turned into a giant black swan and flew off above the skyline.

"Is it just me, or is that woman on the greater side of creepy?" Duo asked. He was met with silent nods of agreement. Heero looked down at the small swan in his arms; so fragile and precious. He hugged her a little tighter and lowered his face to her head.

"I will set you free." He whispered and he felt her body relax as they continued to wait for the inevitable light of sunrise to begin a new day.


	8. Chapter 8

[A.N.] Thank you all for continuing to read and for all of your wonderful reviews! I am glad to hear that this story has you intrigued! I hope to continue to keep it so because I hate to disappoint! That being said, P.M. me if you have any suggestions. Also, feel free to tune into my other story I am co-writing with a dear friend. Our pen-name is Shadow Gals and the story is called Gundam Wing Missing Links and its sequel Lethal Beauty! Enjoy!

~Serene

* * *

Heero threw down yet another book from the shelves of his castle library. Any and every tome that had to do with swans or magical transformations he and his friends had been working around the clock for days to fully comb through. Duo groaned as he lifted another stack of book up off the floor and carried over to the now empty shelves.

"Heero, buddy, not telling you to stop or anything, but I'm pretty sure you haven't slept in days. Don't you think it's time to maybe rest just a little?" Heero glared at his braided friend.

"I hate to agree with Duo of all people," Wufei added, "but he's right."

"You won't be able to help Relena if you die of exhaustion." Quatre echoed. He glanced at Trowa; the only one who hadn't spoken up, but the look on the man's face showed he agreed with the others.

"You can go if you wish." Heero said. He was tired; extremely, but he couldn't stop yet. He wasn't any closer to answers now than when he started. The look on his friends' faces, however, made him pause. "Forgive me. I do appreciate all of the help you have given, but I can't stop now. The next book may hold the answers."

"Heero…"

"I can't fail her…" _Not again_ … the thought came from nowhere and yet, he felt truth behind it. Fail her again? He shook himself.

"You're not giving up, Heero, you're just taking a break. We can take turns resting and researching so that someone is always looking, but it is our job to protect you, even if it's from yourself." Trowa stated. With the confusion from his sudden thought mixing into his exhaustion, he reluctantly nodded his agreement and made his way to his room hearing the men behind him dictate who would stay and who would go. As his head made contact with the pillow, he felt himself drift off immediately into a restless sleep.

 **He was in a garden of some sort, looking for something, or someone? The roses and other various forms of flora were fragrant and in full bloom. He could almost feel the ground beneath his feet and hear the sticks and leaves crunch as he walked. Everything was much larger than they should be. No: he was much smaller. He was just a child.**

" **You can't escape me so just give up already!" A boy called. It took just a moment or two before he realized that it had been him.**

" **Never!" He heard the reply of a young girl and looked around carefully, his gaze stopping at a tree. The words sounded more like a taunt than a threat and he felt himself filled with boyish joy. Almost immediately he was up there with her, whoever she was.**

" **Hail Heero Yuy; King of the tree climbers!" He heard her say this with soft sarcasm and her laugh echoed through his mind, seeming to resound throughout the dream world. He had no way of telling how much time passed between sentences. It felt like an eternity and yet he knew it was happening so quickly.**

" **Whatever changes are coming our way, you won't have to handle them alone. I'll be right here to protect you." He saw her smile: a faceless grin crowned by familiar honey-colored locks.**

" **Let's make a promise then, to be together, forever, no matter what comes our way."**

 **And I, Heero Yuy, promise to be forever, your Heero."**

" **Relena…?" He heard himself ask, They were adults now. They were standing in a grassy field. Heero looked at her, smiling, her aqua eyes filled with an innocent joy that the women he knew from the clearing lacked.**

" **You found me." She said. She leaned over, kissed his cheek. "My Heero…"**

He woke up in a cold sweat. It made sense. It all made sense. The details were fuzzy but he now knew why he cared so much. They had been kids together; childhood sweethearts. The exact details of the time and place were still a mystery, but he had a place to start. He now knew the who and the why about her but not about the man that held her prisoner. If he could figure that out then the rest would be easy.

"Hold on, Relena. Hold on just a little longer." He jumped off his bed and headed straight back to the library.

* * *

Relena felt the feather fall to the ground as the pain of her transformation racked her bones and tissue worse than ever before. She cried out as she collapsed, falling to her knees. She hissed in shallow breaths through clenched teeth.

"Relena!" the worried voices of her friends greeted her.

"I'm… I'm alright…" She gasped out, her body shivering as sweat dripped down her pallid skin.

"My poor Relena…" Dermail's voice oozed with sickening pity. "I hate to see you this way, but you had to learn." He walked to her, keeping his hands folded behind his back. She didn't dignify his words with a response. She stood on shaky legs, adjusting to her human posture after being a swan for a week; but she stand she did and raise her head with dignity.

"Still so defiant?" He walked to her and she stood her ground, allowing him to tuck his finger under her chin. "Well, that's improvement. Before, you would have shrugged off my touch." He smiled, a glint of victory in his silver eyes. "I'm glad to see you learned something. Unfortunately, my beauty, I cannot stay, but I did want to see how you turned out. I will return before the next full moon." He smiled; an evil grin of triumph. "Until then, my swan." In a puff of dark smoke, he turned into his aviary form and flew off into the distance. Surprisingly, Dorothy followed him, leaving her to the care of her friends.

* * *

Dorothy landed at the entrance to her Grandfather's castle; one of many he had acquired through strong-arming its original owners out with his magic. She transformed and smoothed her dress back down and fixed her hair before following him in. The castle was more a giant stone mansion, and one that (without her grandfather's magic) would be long dilapidated. She followed the old man into his stud and watched bemused as he kicked off his boots and leaned back in his favorite chair, propping his feet up with an air of victory.

"Well, that went better than I expected." He grinned and she scoffed at his self-congratulations.

"I'd hardly say you've won, grandfather. After all, she still hasn't agreed." Dorothy sat down on one of the smaller chairs and stroked her eyebrow.

"I agree, it was a small victory, but it was a victory nonetheless. Mark my words, Dorothy, she will give in to me soon." Dorothy watched her grandfather pour himself a large glass of port to toast himself. Her curiosity was bubbling out of control. Why was this girl so special? She knew of the prophesy, but why not just kill her? Why go to all the trouble wasting so much energy and time when simply ending the princess would solve everything.

"Why not just kill her?" She heard herself ask aloud. He froze, tensing and she realized she may have gone too far this time.

"Do you not think I haven't considered that?" He stood suddenly and walked to the fire. "It isn't that simple."

"Alright." Dorothy adjusted her position into a more relaxed pose.

"She is the physical embodiment of light magic."

"I don't understand."

"One of my many victims was a sorceress almost as strong as myself. Upon my defeating her she cursed me with her dying breath saying that one day a young girl would be born that would be light and life itself in human form and that she would destroy me and my magic for all time. As a result, my dark magic cannot harm the girl physically. I wasn't even sure I could cast the spell on her but it worked and so here we are."

"Is there any way she can be freed from the spell? I mean, all this effort would be meaningless if the spell was broken."

"There are two possible ways." He paused and turned to her and the look in his silver eyes, the same eyes she had inherited from her mother and from him shone with an evil that made even her skin crawl. "If she ever finds something strong enough to ignite the fire of her power she could potentially break it herself. Fortunately the girl has no idea she even has magic."

Dorothy watched as Dermail began to pace around on the heart's large rug. She could almost hear his mind thinking like gears and gyros in a clock ticking the time away. She frowned and decided to enjoy a glass of wine she magicked. Finally, he stopped; an evil smile on his face.

"Of course, there is a way she could kill herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Patience, my dear granddaughter. There may not be a need for that if all goes according to plan." He laughed. "And given her current situation, I hardly see how she would be in any sort of situation to cause such extremes. She will have no choice but to surrender." Dorothy took a sip of her wine to try and silence her thoughts. Her grandfather's greed had brought this perilous situation onto himself. Knowing this made her feel a little more sympathy for the princess. Perhaps helping the girl would be the right thing to do? She let that thought linger as she continued to use the wine to drown out her forbearer's boastful prattle.

"And what, prey-tell, is the other way for the spell to be broken?"

"If the princess finds a love strong enough to cement her power into place and he-in fact-loves her just as deeply and is willing to give his life for hers, the spell will be broken and I, as its caster in this instance, will cease to exist entirely." Dorothy winced at that last part. Her grandmother died years ago and her parents joined her not long after Dorothy's birth. Her grandfather was all that she had left. Could she risk helping Relena at his ultimate expense? One might say that after thousands of years of life. Somehow, the idea of him losing didn't bother her as much as it should. Something inside her told her to even the playing field and let the chips fall as they may. Giving her glass of wine one last sip, she placed it down on the table and walked to the grand stairway.

"Turning in already?" Her grandfather asked.

"Yes, grandfather. I found that the late-nights babysitting your menagerie has me quite exhausted." Before he could offer up a retort, she vanished out of his sight into the upper corridors, her mind mulling over her next course of action regarding her current dilemma.


	9. Chapter 9

[A.N.] Hello everyone! Sorry this has taken so long to post. I have been busy with my job and with family stuff but I won't bore you with details. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the development of this story. I hate how Heero is feeling OOC but given the situation I think it's warranted. I don't know how I'd be if I'd been reunited with my true love after years of feeling an unexplained emptiness in my heart. Without further ado, I leave you to it! ENJOY!

~Serene

* * *

Heero entered the glade later than usual, hoping beyond hope to find her in her true form. The week had passed; he'd counted each hour as it ticked by, spurred by the desire to bring her good news. His digging had surfaced nothing by way of enlightening information, but his dream had spurred him forward, rushing to her side. He felt slightly silly. It was so unlike him becoming so emotional and yet it now all made sense. She was his Relena: his childhood sweetheart that he pledged to protect. Knowing that she had suffered alone; lost to the world and to him, made him angry beyond words. He gritted his teeth as he urged his horse to go faster. The soon her arrived, the sooner he could tell her that he knew. That he remembered everything… everything except how they were separated.

That was the final piece of the puzzle. Somehow she ended up in the custody of a magic-wielding maniac and until he knew the exact details he felt their time together would continue to be hindered by feathers and moonlight. He followed the path through the forest noticing how silent and still it was. The sparkling lights were scarcely noticeable and the loss of the usual chatter of the woodland creatures made it seem more eerie than ethereal.

"Something's wrong." He muttered aloud to no one. Spurring his horse as fast as the beast dare go, he finally reached the clearing and the sight that greeted him broke his heart.

Relena, more pale and frail than he'd ever seen her before lay on the ground, her back leaning against a large boulder and her friends surrounding her protectively, attending to her. She raised her head upon hearing his approach and the small movement seemed to take all the energy she possessed. Yet, despite the pain she seemed to be in, she smiled at him; a genuine smile that somehow reached her aqua eyes.

Before he even realized he'd done it, he was off his horse and kneeling by her side, taking her cold hand into his.

"Relena…"

"You shouldn't have come.

"What happened to you?" She shook her head, unwilling to tell him.

"The transformation into a human after the week of being a swan was painful for her. It took all of her strength just to stand and face him." The one called Hilde stepped forward. It was true. He could see the pain in her eyes and feel the shallowness of her breathing.

"You knew he could be here tonight."

"Let him be." He heard the threat in his tone and saw concern for him swirl in her eyes.

"Heero…" He brought her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"I remember, Relena." A look of confusion, and then one of understanding dawned on her features.

"I see."

"Why did you not tell me?" She paused and looked down, staring at their joined hands for a long moment before she explained.

"I wanted to keep you safe." She raised her eyes to meet his and the sadness there made a lump form in his throat. "The spell made you forget and I thought that if you knew it would put you in danger." She looked down again. "I couldn't lose you again." He reached up and gently caressed the side of her face.

"Relena…" He leaned in, his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling. "You will never lose me."

"As sweet as this is," the sudden voice behind them made Relena stiffen. "Your presence here tonight isn't wise, dear prince."

"Dorothy." Relena said. Heero backed away from Relena just enough to take a protective position in front of her.

"I had a wonderful chat with my grandfather. It seems there are a few ways to break this little spell. None of which will be easy."

"And what do you want for this piece of crucial information?" Heero almost growled this. He didn't trust this blonde she-demon.

"My, my; why the distrust? Have I not already told you I wished to help?"

"Only for your own twisted entertainment."

"Well, if you don't want the information I uncovered, I suppose I know when I'm not wanted." He watched her stroke her forked eyebrow.

"Dorothy, please… he's just being protective."

"I am well aware." He watched the older girl smirk as she waved her hand and created another chair out of nothing before arranging her dress to seat herself. "Very well then. Where shall I begin?" As she filled them in on the possible solutions to the magical problem, Heero found himself considering their options. An act of undeniable love would be tricky on the scale Dorothy had mentioned, yet it seemed the most likely option.

"In the spirit of full-disclosure, I think you should know that my grandfather has no issue with your eventual death if you continue to refuse him. That being the case, I should let you know that if the act of love is found unworthy or lacking the conviction only truth can provide, it will be a death sentence for the princess." The woman smirked, leaning forward to look him in the eyes. "You do love one another… don't you?" He looked at Relena, her eyes locking with his and he saw it: all of the love, the hopes, and the dreams she had for him shining in those aqua orbs.

"Yes." He heard himself say without a second thought. And he realized it was true. He had always loved her from the moment their parents introduced them almost a lifetime ago.

"Heero…"

"I love you, Relena…"

"And she loves you!" Dorothy pressed. "Don't waste time exchanging common-knowledge pleasantries. Instead, let us focus on how and where you plan on breaking the curse. Honestly, you both are quite hopeless."

The sudden sound of hooves colliding against the ground brought their attention to the entrance into the glade. His friends had followed him; he hadn't exactly made it hard for them to figure out where he was going.

"Heero, buddy! What's the deal running off on us?"

'This was irresponsible, Yuy." Wufei grumbled.

"Now, now, you two. Heero had his reasons." Quatre defended him.

"Damn his reasons! Two weeks before the coronation ball and he is still running off like a stable boy on a summer's day!" Wufei continued.

"He has a point," Trowa interjected. "Running off like this doesn't exactly reassure the kingdom that their future king is dependable."

"The ball…" Heero grinned.

"Is it just me, or is he kind of scary when he grins?" Duo muttered, earning him an elbow in the gut.

"Heero, maybe they're right." Relena said sadly.

"No, Relena. Listen: the ball."

"What about it?"

"All of the kings and queens from every land will be there. It's the perfect time."

"For what?" He took her hands in his and smiled, a smile meant only for her and let his feelings show through his eyes.

"The act of true unconditional love…" He vaguely heard Duo make a noise of exclamation before being silenced by one of the other men.

"You're going to declare your love for her in front of the whole world! That's positively romantic!" Dorothy clasped her hands together in a dramatic display of approval. "I suppose a marriage proposal would follow soon after?" Heero looked at Relena, the hint of a blush forming on her face.

"A proposal? A love declaration? What the hell is going on?" Wufei almost shouted.

"Heero, J would never approve." Trowa stated.

"He will when he remembers who she is."

"What?" Duo asked.

"Allow me, gentlemen, if you will, to reintroduce to you her Royal Highness, Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom and your Prince's childhood sweetheart." Dorothy declared. The men stared in shock, unsure how to take this new news which immediately demanded a summarized version of the story of how Relena came to be in her current predicament.

"So some wacko wizard magicked our memories and made us forget she existed?" Duo asked.

"You are a bright one, aren't you?" Dorothy quipped.

"Thank you… hey!" Duo began to want to rant at the older blonde girl but he was stopped by Trowa.

"And what if this sorcerer decides to return while all of this is happening?"

"I shall deal with my grandfather, rest assured. All you need to do is make sure they succeed in making their public confessions." Dorothy smiled and turned to leave.

"And we should trust you?" Wufei asked.

"I trust her." Heero was surprised by Relena's intervention. "If she wanted to out Heero and I she would have done so already. I will take whatever help she is willing to offer if it means this whole ordeal is over." Heero squeezed her hands a little tighter in support.

"Then I guess it's settled. We can plan out the details later. Right now, we need to get going. The sun is about to rise and J will be around any moment to check on your progress with your royal pre-coronation duties." Quatre stated. "I promise to do all that I can to ensure the success of this endeavor, Princess."

"As do I." Trowa promised, kneeling.

"Count me in too, good lookin'!" Duo winked.

"I still think this is an act of folly, but I cannot stand injustice going unchallenged."

"He means he's in." Duo elaborated.

"Thank you all." Heero saw Relena smile and for the first time since their reunion he could see the same spark and spirit in her that she had when they were children.

"Now that that's settled, I will be off. There are many more things that I must see to. Do remain cautious, you two. I cannot protect you against your own carelessness should impatience take its toll." With those words, Dorothy turned into her bird form and flew off into the distance.

"I don't care if she is on our side. That woman and her eyebrows give me the creeps!" Duo said, shuddering. The mood in the glen lightened at the newly formed band of friends began to hatch their plans for the coming weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

[A.N.] Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and i apologize for the time it took to get it out! -_-' Read it with gusto and please review! Questions comments and concerns are always welcome! Also, be sure to check out my other stories and two that i have co-written with a dear friend of mine under the name Shadow Gals! You won't be sorry! I don't own our beloved GW but i wish i did! That said, ENJOY!

~Serene

* * *

Dorothy smiled to herself as she swirled the wine in her glass. It had been a rather fun game keeping the young lovers' rendezvous a secret from her grandfather. The challenge of masking their meetings from his magic by using her own had been one she'd relished fully. She fought an overwhelming sense of disappointment knowing that this was the final night. Tonight, the young Princess would be reunited with her Prince in front of God and everyone to declare their undying love. It was, to her, as nauseating as it was endearing. There was a sense of pride that swelled within her knowing that their happiness would owe something to her intervention and yet, the shadow of sadness lingered. Despite the strange relationship between them over the years, Relena was the closest thing she'd ever had to a friend. Watching her and her bevy of swans flocking together, laughing, crying, and entertaining one another had made her long for something she had long been told she would never need.

"Power, Dorothy…" Her Grandfather would say, "Is the only thing that truly matters in this world. You can do as you wish if you have the power to back it up."

This had been her mantra: her personal motto most of her life. Her Grandfather had raised her and taught her everything she knew about the Dark Arts. In meeting and spending time with Relena, however, she had seen a form of strength and power that went beyond magic. No matter what her grandfather said or did, the princess stood strong, defying him at every turn in any way possible. Perhaps some of that fire and tenacity had rubbed off on her causing her change in outlooks. In spite of everything, she found herself rooting for the young woman, hoping beyond hope that somehow she could find the ending to her story she deserved.

It would be time soon. The moon would be cresting in the sky over the lake and the princess would be waiting for her arrival. Living by the lake for over a decade was hardly a good way to keep a dress clean and fashionable. She sighed, making the goblet disappear, and stroked her eyebrow in contemplation. What was the current style in ladies' fashion? She did not have long to contemplate that, however. The door to her tower bedroom blew open seemingly of its own accord. The disgruntled form of her grandfather soon loomed in its place. This was not good.

"You disappoint me, Dorothy."

"And what, pray tell, are you on about this time, Grandfather?" He crossed his arms. Her grandfather was an imposing figure: tall, well built for his age with eyes as cold as frozen steel. The look in those frosty orbs told her he was angry and even more so than she'd seen before.

"I took you in. I taught you everything you know. I showed you how to be powerful, how to use the Dark Arts with a skill that nearly rivaled my own and you repay me by helping my enemies." A molten lump of dread slammed into the pit of her stomach. He knew. He knew she'd been helping the Princess and now the heavens only knew what sort of wrathful plans he had in store.

"Grandfather… what are you…?"

"Do NOT insult my intelligence by furthering your lies. I know about everything." Dorothy felt her heartbeat begin to race. She had never known where she stood with the old man. He had never been warm and loving in the traditional sense but neither had he neglected her. In his fury, there was a chance that his range of fondness for her could be extinguished in a deadly second. The only thing left to do was to confront the problem and hope that nothing detrimental resulted.

"Very well, Grandfather, I admit it. I have been aiding the Princess in her quest for freedom." She squared her stance and shrugged. "I was bored with your plan because-let's face it-it wasn't going anywhere. He little romance with the Prince was just the exciting challenge I needed. Surely you can understand that?" She stroked her eyebrow again.

"I see. You are as two-faced as I ever was. For that, I feel a modicum of pride." He paused and she felt the tension in the air as thick as an autumn fog, "However, this betrayal cannot go overlooked or unpunished." He turned from her then and she felt all hope dissipate. "Your efforts to overcome my magic with your own, while admirable failed. I know everything you and that little wretch had planned and I intend to thoroughly crush her hopes and dreams and make her wish she'd taken me up on my offer when he had the chance."

"What are you going to do?"

"You will stay here. I have cast a spell that will prevent you from leaving the confines of the fortress and from using your magic to interfere."

"Interfere in what?"

"My putting an end to this troublesome prophesy once and for all."

* * *

The days leading up to the ball were full of tension and overly-tested patience. To err on the side of caution, Heero stayed away and there was no further discussion about the event aside from the concealed whispers of excitement between the girls. Relena counted the days to the minute. Each transformation seemed more and more bearable with the knowledge that it would all be over soon. Most of all, she heard his words repeating over and over again in her mind. He loved her. Even without her wings she felt as though she could soar through the clouds. She enjoyed the feel of the sun on her feathers as the updrafts took her higher and higher.

She heard the warning of her fellow swans behind her. She knew they were right. Her sudden mirth and burst of spirit would be too obvious to her captor. Regrettably, she agreed to fly back down and allow the cool of the water to sooth her muscles. Perhaps she had pushed herself a little hard so soon after her week's long punishment. Her wing muscles, though thoroughly stretched, still ached in protest as did every other muscle in her body. She craned her neck to preen each wing carefully before glancing around at her friends. To the regular human, it would appear as though the bevy of swans was unusually quiet but the silent communication between them consisted of her fellow maidens gossiping about the handsomeness of Heero's many companions and their desire to join in the festivities once more as free humans. They had no evidence that Dermail was able to understand them in their feathered form and therefore the communication was safer from open bills than sealed lips.

However, the lack of visitations from the old sorcerer made her wary. He had sworn his visits would increase but had visited less than twice since his threat had been given. Despite (or perhaps because of) Dorothy's reassurances to the contrary, Relena could not shake the feeling that the old sorcerer knew may be on to their plans.

As if echoing her fears, the bevy seemed rather on edge. With the ball merely hours away, Dorothy had yet to make her appearance. The older woman had assured Relena that she would show up upon the rising of the moon and provide the Princess with customized dress and hair style meant to appropriately-as she phrased it- 'wow the visiting royals'. However, as the minutes turned to hours, it became increasingly evident that something was horribly wrong.

The sky darkened beyond what the night ever should Thunder cracked and lightning spit the sky. The other swans gathered near her, eyes searching the sky. In an instant, the pain of a forced transformation surged through her body. Every muscle protested painfully as sinews and bones reshaped and formed, blood re-circulated and feathers tore away from flesh. Every fiber of her physical being burned as her human form settled into place. She fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Relena…?"

"What… what was that?"

"I… I don't…know…" She struggled to make it to her feet only to see the source of her torment standing before her.

"Hello, Princess." In that instant, those two short words made her blood turn to ice. He knew. "Isn't it a lovely night?"

"Dermail."

"Dorothy will not be able to make it tonight. You shall have to settle for me."

"What did you do to her?!" Relena stood now as strong as she could; each muscle still screaming at her.

"Your concern for her is touching, however unwarranted." He smirked. "She is being properly punished for her interference." His lips curved up into a sinister smile. "You have disappointed me, my little swan. I had such plans for us, but now I feel the time has come for this game to come to an end."

"What do you mean?" His smile widened and Relena felt the overwhelming sense of dread go stronger.

"You will not be going to the ball tonight, my dear." Relena clutched her heart over her chest and stood up as tall as her sore muscles would allow.

"You cannot keep me from him! And even if you try, Heero will come for me and we will defeat you together!" his response to her words was a low, slow chuckle.

"Such brave words for someone trapped in an enchanted forest." He gestured to the area around him. "Did you forget? The forest is spelled to keep you and you feathered friends in at all times. You do remember what happened the first time you tried to flee, do you not?" She had nearly been killed by the harsh kickback from the barrier. Still, it would be worth the risk to escape.

"Your barrier doesn't scare me!"

"Oh, no? Well, perhaps I should inform you then that I have magnified the strength of the spell exponentially. Any one of you that makes contact with the barrier for longer than a minute will surely parish under the strain."

"Even that won't be enough! You cannot stop us from being together!" She felt her heart racing faster. The severity of the situation did not elude her but she could not back down now.

"If you are concerned that your little prince will be lonely, then worry not. I have taken that into consideration."

"What do you mean?"

"Better to show you, my dear." He walked towards her with a speed she hadn't know he possessed, ceased her wrist in his hand and squeezed causing pain once more to rush through her from her frazzled nerves. Before she could say a word, a blade flashed across her palm creating a deep gash. He pulled out an orb from his coat and allowed the crimson stream the drip almost ceremoniously onto the orb while chanting a few quick words. The orb began to glow an almost violent purple before fading to a dull violet.

"Come for, Gemini Golem! Do your master's bidding!" Out of the water and the sand of the lake bubbles began to form and merge together into a figure. Flesh and bone clothed in the finest dress formed to be topped by aqua eyes and honey-colored hair. As Dermail released her wrist, she gasped at the figure before her: a mirror image of herself.

"What do you think, hm? Is she not the perfect doppelganger?" I have had this little spell reserved for just such an occasion although I had hoped it would not come to this."

"What sorcery is this?" She stared at the clay copy fighting the urge to reach out to touch it. The lifeless blue eyes stared back at her unblinking.

"This is how I am going to get your little prince-ling out of the picture, my dear. She shall go to the ball in your place. When the Prince declares his love for her, the spell will kill you and I will finally be rid of the one threat to my power!"

"Heero will never believe that thing is me!"

"OH, BUT HE WILL. HE WILL NEVER KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US." These words, her voice, came from golem but were said at the same time by Dermail.

"Face it, my dear. You have lost. By dawn tomorrow, you will be no more and I will be free to wreak me vengeance upon all who ever crossed me!"

"He won't believe it! He can't!"

"Well, if you are correct and he sees through the illusion, I suppose plan 'B' should be just as effective. I'll have her stab him in the heart with the dagger I have placed in her bodice. It will be messier than I intended but I will do what I must to keep you from having any chance of victory."

"You truly are a monster." She looked at him, feeling a fire in her veins as never before. Heero and I WILL stop you. We WILL be together and you will be the one that meets their end!" Dermail's uproarious laugh echoed through the glen as he turned from her.

"Believe as you will with the time you have left in this world. I have a party to crash and a world to conquer." He paused and looked back at her. "Oh, and one more thing: to add further impediment to any attempt you might make…"

She felt the pull on her muscles and bones once more as the transformation was once more forced onto her and her alone. "Perhaps when I return I shall have myself a new feather pillow." She heard the squawk of pain tear out from her throat as her entire body burned from the effort. With those last cruel words, Dermail and his golem disappeared into the night, leaving Relena and her bevy of friends to wait in despair…

But she wasn't going to. She wouldn't give up. Her body ached, her muscles burned, but she stood once more, webbed feet shaky beneath her. She pointed her beak to the sky. She knew her chances we few. She knew that the risk would be great, but she had to try. It wasn't just her life at stake. She had to get to Heero before that Golem could do Dermail's dirty work.

"Relena… don't!"

"You know what will happen!"

"Relena, you'll die!"

Die from the curse or die trying to escape it. Either way, without Heero, she would be dead anyway. She had to take the risk.

' _Forgive me, my friends… I MUST do this… I cannot stay here and let him win!"_ Her connection with her friends still remained. She could feel the hesitancy and concern in their minds, but received a feeling of an affirmative decision.

"We are with you, Relena. We will help you get out of here or die trying." Relena shook her head.

' _I cannot let you do that."_

"It is our choice to make. Tell us what to do and we will follow."

" _ **I may have an idea."**_

' _Dorothy…?'_

" _ **I am using what little magic I can at the moment to get my message through, so I'll be brief. I have a plan to break the barrier and get you out, but you cannot hesitate. It is now or never."**_

Relena had no time to think about it. Dorothy had proven herself on their side. She would have nothing to gain from helping them and even less to lose. With so much on the line, Relena threw all of her concentration toward Dorothy's mental energy.

' _Tell me what to do…'_


End file.
